What I want
by cldragon0E
Summary: This is a 90210/Dawson/One Tree Hill crossover, What if Dawson and Andie had sex the night they found out about Joey and Pacey, eight years later after that night? Dawson makes a movie about it, he's dating Brooke, Joeybashing...Evangeline and Terrel MINE
1. Chapter 1

_What I want_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part One_

_Dawson Leary was confused and hurt about the fact that Pacey and Joey were now dating. Dawson sat by the front porch and was just staring into the night, as this was going on, Andie walked right to him. "How are you Dawson?!" Andie said and Dawson replied back somewhat in a fog. Somewhat just totally lost about anything that transpired. Dawson got up and said, "How are you doing?" "Hurt and betrayed, the usual." Andie said and Dawson replied, "Same here." "I guess this is how Pacey hurt." Andie said to herself and Dawson replied, "You know as….Do you know that Pacey actually punch his father in the face for making light of you?" Dawson asked and Andie replied, "No." "You know this whole thing started because you cheated on him, you made these events happened." Dawson said and as Andie argue her case, "They are together and if you don't think you had anything to do with it, you're blind!" Dawson yelled and then slammed the door. Andie was pissed and then so she climb the ladder, she went inside his room. _

"_First off Dawson, you so wrong, don't you think I feel bad about it? Right now I want to make Pacey hurt for this and maybe I want you to help me but if you're going to be a jerk then fuck you…" Andie said and Dawson who looked at the bed where him and Joey used to lay, he looked at Andie and he walked over, He put his arms around her then he started to kiss around her neck…_


	2. Chapter 2

_What I want_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Two_

_He kissed around the neck and took her shirt off. This night it was about how angry they bother felt and the sex they had has they knew how this would hurt. They knew how this make the other person feel so bad and they just did it until they were both satisfied with themselves then they had another idea. They wanted to take this note of payback to a whole new level. Dawson and Andie agreed to make….._

_Joey walked into his room and was trying to explain her actions. Dawson couldn't hear her and wanted to pop the D.V.D in there but he waited for the right thing for Joey to say and as she said that she still cared for Dawson. Dawson then asked her to sit down and then Dawson said, "This is how much I care about you Joey." He popped in the tape and Joey watched as she saw Andie and Dawson having sex on tape. It was same times as Andie showed Pacey and the looks on their faces. _


	3. Chapter 3

_What I want_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Three_

"_As least I was out in the open when I knew it's was going to hurt you Joey." Dawson said and added, "You know Joey, people might think Andie has naïve but at least she told Pacey what had happened, she respected him enough to tell him, what's your excuse?" Dawson asked and Joey responded, "This is sick Dawson." "Go home Joey, I hate you." Dawson said…_

_**Eight years later…**_

_Andie was coming home from her internship at a psych ward in becoming a shrink and her little girl Molly came running to her. Dawson walked around the corner and said, "She finished her homework and so she's watching Star Wars." "Good." Andie said and Molly ran away. "She has a P.T.A meeting next week, I'm going to take off to go with you." Dawson said and Andie responded, "You don't have to, I know what the next movie means to you." "Andie , I told you eight years ago, I'm going to be the father, my dad was to me." Dawson said and Andie hugged him for that. "I know, it's just I wished it worked out between us." Andie said and Dawson responded, "I think this is better." "Two nights from now, I have a night with this guy named Lucas, he's a writer." Andie said and Dawson responded, "I will take her out to see Alvin and The Chipmunks." "Who are you dating now? I know who what the tabloids say and you _

_say." Andie said and Dawson responded, "I'm seeing Brooke Davis and the rumor about Brenda Walsh is false just because we're friend." "I don't understand, it's like high school." Andie said and they hugged, Dawson stayed for dinner. _


	4. Chapter 4

_What I want_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Four_

_What I want was based on the events that happened between Andie and Dawson. Brooke was designing the outfits for the movie, it was pretty Goth from Andie's point of view. Andie wanted to do something very radical to explain how her character felt from the inside. Dawson walked in and Brooke responded, "Boyfriend." They kiss and Brooke showed the outfits. "Are you okay with this movie?" Dawson asked and Brooke responded, "I'm okay for the one thousand times, I just wish I could write something about how I felt when Peyton did what she did." "I could…" Dawson said and Brooke responded, "It's okay!" Dawson looked down and saw Brooke's new skirt, it wasn't leather but a very good fit and his hand just brushed along her hips…_

_Brenda Walsh was getting up, she didn't mind playing the shrink that helped the Joey character she saw the sex tape. Brenda was reading her part out loud and then there was knock at the door, it was her real-life scene partner. "Joey.." Brenda said and Joey came in to Brenda's house. So they talked, it helped Brenda to get more in character, little did Brenda know Joey had a whole another motive for helping her. _


	5. Chapter 5

_What I want_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Five_

_Brooke had her moment with Dawson and she went to see her new client, her name was Evangeline and she was a very much of a free spirit and has the door knocked, he boyfriend Terrell opened it. Evangeline has a red satin robe and a smile on her face, she kisses Terrell and patted him on the butt. "I have some new designs and none of it shows you're wearing underwear.." Brooke said and Evangeline made that request, Just in case she wanted to changed in her natural form as a werewolf, since she's on all fours underwear is hard to get off with paws. Evangeline was looking at the designs and Brooke was curious how sometimes Evangeline would speak very well but other times she would speak like she was learning how to….Evangeline would fight with her natural form about blending into the life she knows that the humans see and her world. Terrell knew it…_

_Dawson and Andie share a night alone and was with their child. "How's the production?" Andie asked and Dawson told small details. "I was going to take our little girl backstage tomorrow." Dawson said and Andie responded, "Go ahead. I need some me time." Andie talked about Lucas and was talking about the article she read about Evangeline, Andie was fascinated by her so much. As Andie was, she didn't know that Joey was outside looking very out of her mind and she walked off. The next morning, Brooke woke up and as she did..She saw one of the dresses that Evangeline tried on and Brooke tried to just to see what a movie star feels like in her dress. When Dawson came over and Brooke was feeling very different, it was something about the spirit of how Evangeline wearing the dress. It implanted itself in Brooke and she took of the dress. Dawson was five minutes late to set with Brooke smiling. _


End file.
